<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Made for loving you by clarktaviakru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314768">Made for loving you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarktaviakru/pseuds/clarktaviakru'>clarktaviakru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Octurphy, The 100 - Freeform, The Gangs All Here, lotsa booze that Bellamy won’t let his sister touch, murphtavia, the woods - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarktaviakru/pseuds/clarktaviakru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia has hated Murphy ever since her became her brothers friend, but what happens when they get lost on the way back to Bellamy and her friends? </p><p> </p><p>OR: murphtavia enemy’s to lovers excellence</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Miller/Bryan, Octavia Blake/John Murphy, john murphy/octavia blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Made for loving you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, okay. Yeah, O. I’ll see you then.” Bellamy hung his phone up, walking back towards the group who were sat in a circle, talking. It hadn’t become night yet, but they were all prepared. </p><p>They also had booze, which some of them refused to touch when they all decided it tasted like piss. </p><p>And then there she was, the littlest Blake walking over, smiling at Jasper and Monty. </p><p>She sat down, pushing Jaspers shoulder with her own. </p><p> </p><p>Hours after Octavia had arrived, it started to get dark. </p><p>Miller actually worked up the courage to kiss Bryan in front of them. “I knew it! Monty,” she said jumping up and pointing at him. “You owe me ten bucks!” She said triumphantly. Monty groaned, but did their weird high five thing they’ve had since second grade. It wasn’t like his and Jaspers, it was an actual high five. </p><p>Murphy couldn’t help but grin at the two, which he immediately regretted. As soon and Octavia felt Murphy’s eyes on her, she rolled her eyes and sat back down. </p><p>Murphy never understood why Octavia hated him so much. He had tried to be her friend before, that ended in him being called a jackass and a bruised shoulder.</p><p>That didn’t mean he still didn’t want to be her friend, but he knew that was a dream he never would get to fulfill. </p><p>And then they all agreed to drink the shitty booze, which Murphy refused to touch after taking one sip, and damn if Bellamy was going to let his sister have any. </p><p>So they ended up being the only sober ones, which resulted in the pair having to go get fire wood that wasn’t damp. </p><p>Octavia didn’t want to go, but she knew he wouldn’t be able to carry enough by himself. But that didn’t mean she had to talk to him. </p><p>And then, they got lost. All the trees looked the same around them. Octavia decided it was best if they kept walking to maybe see if there was a way to circle back. </p><p>It was driving Murphy crazy, he knew Octavia was scared. Her voice trembled every time she spoke. And even though she wouldn’t admit it, she wanted her brother more than anything. </p><p>He wouldn’t say anything to Octavia about her being scared tho, she would either break his leg or end up rambling on about how she’s “not afraid.” Some bullshit trick that her mother taught her and Bellamy.</p><p> Just because Murphy wasn’t necessarily her friend doesn’t mean he didn’t know her, he’d been around her long enough to understand most of what she did, besides hating him. </p><p> </p><p>It was pitch black now, they could only see each other if they were really close, which only happened once when Octavia stopped walking for a moment and Murphy accidentally caught up. He had been trying to walk behind on purpose, so Octavia wouldn’t lash out and just give him a black eye out of frustration. </p><p>“Octavia what are we gonna-“ </p><p>“Shut up Murphy.” She kept trudging, trying to repeat the phrase ‘im not afraid’ in her head. </p><p>“Octavia this is serious, we’re lost what the hell are we-“ </p><p>“I said shut u-“ followed by a loud thud and a crack. </p><p>Octavia had tripped over a large rock sticking out from the ground. </p><p>Murphy was quick to rush over, making sure she was okay. </p><p>“You alright?” He tried to keep the panic out of his voice, panicking wasn’t going to help the situation. </p><p>“I’m fine.” She waves away his helping hand and stood up. She couldn’t keep the wince from escaping her lips as she put pressure on her foot. </p><p>She knew it was either broken or sprained, she’d have to wait and see when they finally got out. </p><p>“Octavia you’re gonna hurt yourself even mor-“ </p><p>“Murphy if you do not shut up I’m going to give into the urge to knock your teeth down your throat.” She choked out, trying not to cry. </p><p>She never cried. When she fell off her razor scooter and busted her lip open, 6 stitches, but she didn’t cry. When Bellamy accidentally broke her favorite bracelet that her mom gave her, she didn’t cry. She thought it meant weakness. </p><p>But right then, she couldn’t control the tears. She just wanted her brother, she couldn’t even see the ground Infront of her and she was scared. For the first time ever, she admitted it. </p><p>“I’m scared.” She whispered, she thought she was the only one to hear it. </p><p>“So am I.” Murphy replied, he wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear what she muttered to herself, but he did.</p><p>And they walked like that, for hours on end, until Octavia finally broke. </p><p>“Murphy,” she started. </p><p>He hummed a question, looking in the direction of the voice. </p><p>“Can we stop for a minute?” She asked, ashamed of herself. ‘This is weakness’ she thought to herself, but she physically could not go on any longer, her foot threatened to collapse from underneath her. </p><p>“Yeah, but try not to fall asleep. If you do I won’t wake you up, so we’ll end up asleep in the open forest.” Murphy joked, if she did fall asleep he wasn’t going to wake her up, he could hear the exhaustion in her voice and wondered when the last time she actually slept was. </p><p>Octavia sat down Infront of a tree, pushing her back onto it. </p><p>Murphy sat down on the other side of the tree, while having Octavia talk to him without threatening to break one of his limbs was nice, he knew not to push his luck. </p><p>Silent tears streamed down Octavia’s face, her entire leg ached and she was cold. She wanted nothing more than to be with Bellamy, or playing a game of tag like children with Jasper and Monty. </p><p>“What did I do?” Murphy asked hesitantly, he just wanted to know what caused Octavia to hate him so much. </p><p>“Murphy,” she warned, choking on her tears. Murphy could hear it in her voice, she was crying. </p><p>“Octavia, you’re gonna be fine, it’ll get light, your brother will get sober and come look for you. You’ll be okay.” </p><p>Octavia grimaced at the sympathy, she hated sympathy. She didn’t like people looking at her like an injured baby bird or a lost puppy dog. But it was oddly...comforting coming from Murphy. </p><p>She wanted to punch herself, she wasn’t supposed to find him comforting, she wanted to find it enraging, she wanted to want to reach over and smack him, right in his face. But she didn’t, and that made her feel worse. </p><p>She had to resist the urge to break down into sobs. The pain in her ankle became almost unbearable, she clutched it, silently crying into her knee. </p><p>Murphy turned his head slightly, trying to make out what the figure was doing. She was crouched forwards, clutching her leg. He wanted to reach over, grab her shoulder, do something to comfort her but he didn’t, it would only result in rejection. </p><p>She wanted to go to sleep, to get a break from the aching pain in her ankle, but she knew she couldn’t. She needed to stay awake just in case something happened. </p><p>She fell asleep eventually, not on purpose, but she couldn’t stop herself from fading into sleep. </p><p>She woke up to Murphy gently shaking her awake, it was light outside. She looked down at her ankle to see an awful purple and yellow bruise spreading from her foot to her entire ankle. She groaned as she remembered last night, she was weak, she cried over something so stupid as a broken ankle. She stood up, wincing and falling back down. It hurt worse than it did last night. </p><p>“You good?” Murphy asked, noticing the bruise on her ankle. She nodded. </p><p>He held one hand out in front of her, she stared at it for a good three seconds, confused, but she took it. </p><p>“This doesn’t mean we’re friends now.” Octavia smiled. </p><p>“Course not.” Murphy returned the smile. </p><p>Octavia sighed as she had to use Murphy’s shoulder to keep herself up, he wrapped one hand around her waist to keep her sturdy, the other one hanging down at his side. </p><p>Octavia would occasionally misstep, and land on her injured foot really hard, hissing in pain as she brought it back up. </p><p>“Maybe we should take a break,” Murphy suggested. </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>He let go of Octavia and they sat on the dry part of the grass. </p><p>“Octavia!” She heard a voice yelling. </p><p>“Bellamy!” She screamed back. </p><p>And within three minutes, they found them. </p><p>“Bell!” She exclaimed, doing her best to get up. She jumped into his arms, smiling.</p><p>Bellamy noted the way she was walking, then looked at her ankle. He gasped in horror. </p><p>“What the hell happened Octavia?” He asked, motioning to her ankle. </p><p>“I tripped over a rock, not my proudest moment.” She smiled. </p><p>She motioned her head towards Murphy “he helped me,” she smiled a thank you to him before turning back to Bellamy. “Can we go back now? How long did it take you to get here?” She asked, hoping for a short answer. </p><p>“Three hours Octavia, how did you guys get so far?” He asked, looking at the two of them. </p><p>“That would be my fault.” Octavia explained how she was the one who suggested they keep walking. </p><p>Octavia bumped Murphy’s shoulder playfully as they walked back to their campsite by the stream. </p><p>Once they got back, Octavia found her way to jasper and Monty, explaining that they’re leaving because she needed to go to the doctors, but they could stay if they wanted to. </p><p>They both decided they wanted to come with her. </p><p>After Octavia left the doctors, she got a small boot on her ankle and a pair of crutches, which she refused to use. </p><p>She got a text, looking at her phone she saw who it was from. “Murphy?” She said out loud, she didn’t even know she had his number saved in her phone. </p><p>M: hey</p><p>O: hey? </p><p>M: so what happened? Is it broken or are you just dramatic? ;) </p><p>O: it’s broken but I can still walk on it</p><p>M: that’s...good to hear? Idk it’s better than not being able to walk at all </p><p>O: tru</p><p>M: you never answered my question </p><p>O: wut? </p><p>M: what did I do? </p><p>O: Murphy I’m not doing this with you right now </p><p>M: fine, then how bout you do it tomorrow, the coffee shop </p><p>M: it’s stupid I know but I want to talk about it, you can’t just avoid me forever </p><p>O: fine, but this still doesn’t mean we’re friends </p><p>M: sure it doesn’t ;)</p><p> </p><p>Octavia rolled her eyes and smiled at the text, he just didn’t quit. </p><p>She walked into the kitchen to see Bellamy and Clarke, clarke was sat on the barstool next to the counter and Bellamy was standing by the fridge, getting a bottle of water. </p><p>“Hey, Bell.” Octavia smiled. </p><p>“O, you need to use your crutches before you hurt yourself worse.” Bellamy sighed, they’d had this conversation already. </p><p>“Bellamy, I’m fine, see,” she pressed her foot down completely on the ground. She held back the wince that threatened to escape as she did it. </p><p>“Fine, O.” Bellamy shook his head smiling. </p><p>She walked back into her room, seeing a message from Monty <br/>(G stands for green)</p><p>G: hey O</p><p>O: hey, you still owe me that ten bucks btw </p><p>G: whatever, Murphy texted me. </p><p>G: did you finally give in and decide to try and be his friend?</p><p>O: I guess? Idk he was just too nice to me for me to not give him a chance at least</p><p>G: oh yeah and jasper says tell Murphy he owes him five bucks, ig they made a bet of some sort</p><p>O: aight I’ll see you later</p><p>G: bye </p><p> </p><p>Octavia sat her phone down on her chest, she was anxious about the next day, maybe it was because yesterday she wanted nothing more than to knock Murphy’s teeth down his throat, now he was trying to be her friend </p><p>She walked into the living room, Clarke was still over but she was asleep on the couch, Bellamy was on the cushion next to her watching some sort of horror documentary or something. </p><p>“Bell?” She asked, sitting on the ottoman in front of the couch. </p><p>“Yeah?” He looked over from the tv. </p><p>“Murphy asked me to..go get coffee with him tomorrow? I don’t know why, he said it was something about wanting to know why I hate him so much.” She blurted it out fast, she didn’t think he would be too happy about his friend asking his little sister to hang out. </p><p>“What’d you say?” Bellamy smiled. </p><p>“I said yes.” Octavia cringed, waiting for backlash. </p><p>“Knew it.” Bellamy stated. </p><p>“What?” Octavia asked cluelessly. </p><p>“He owes me and jasper five bucks.” </p><p>Octavia was starting to get sick of people making bets and not telling her about it. </p><p>“Bell what the hell are you talking about?” Octavia asked, shifting on the ottoman. </p><p>“Nothing,” Bellamy replied smirking. He wasn’t blind. </p><p>“Whatever Bellamy.” She huffed and went back into her room. </p><p>She’d never thought a bed could feel so comfortable, the minute she got in it she fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Octavia woke up, it was still a bit dark outside but Octavia was too anxious to sleep. She felt an empty pit in her stomach that wasn’t from hunger. </p><p> </p><p>She got up, and got dressed. She wasn’t the formal type, she just picked an old college shirt she stole from her brother and a pair of black highwaisted jeans that were ripped at the knees. </p><p>It took her awhile to get her pants on, with the whole foot situation. Her foot was swollen so it was harder to get it through. </p><p>And then she put her boot on her foot, and a black converse on her normal foot. </p><p>She walked out into the bathroom to brush her teeth and stuff, and when she was done she went out and sat on the couch. </p><p>She must’ve dozed off or something because she was woken by Bellamy. </p><p>“O, get up. Murphy’s here.” He said shaking her shoulder. </p><p>She rubbed her eyes groggily. “Huh?” </p><p>“Murphy’s here.” He repeated. </p><p>“Murphy’s here?” She asked, putting emphasis on the here. She thought She was supposed to meet him there. </p><p>Bellamy noted the panic in her voice, she was anxious. It took everything in him not to laugh. “Just go, its Murphy he won’t bite.”</p><p>Octavia groaned and got off the couch. She grabbed her phone off the arm of the couch and walked out the door. </p><p>Murphy waved his hand through his car window. </p><p>She opened the door to the passenger side and got it. “I thought I was meeting you there?” She said as she buckled herself up. </p><p>“You were, but your house is on the way to the coffee shop so I just figured I’d pick you up.” He said turning the radio up a bit. </p><p>Octavia wanted to pull her knees to her chest like she did in her brothers car, but she didn’t want to put her feet on someone else’s car so she just sat there staring out the window.</p><p>When they pulled into the driveway, Octavia was quick to unbuckle herself. Murphy laughed at the fact that she struggled to open the door due to the fact that she kept missing the handle, it took her a good ten seconds to open it. </p><p>They walked in and sat down at one of the tables in the far corner, by the window. </p><p>“Why are we here again?” Octavia asked, putting her phone in her back pocket. </p><p>“To figure out why you hate me so much.” Murphy laughed. </p><p>“I don’t hate you m-“ </p><p>“Don’t even we both know yesterday you were ready to knock my head off my body, just because you may tolerate me now doesn’t mean I don’t want to know why you felt like giving me a tracheotomy with safety scissors every time you saw me.” Murphy joked, well, half joked. </p><p>Octavia thought about it for a second. </p><p>“I don’t know Murphy I guess...it was easier to hate you? I heard you were kind of an asshole which I assumed was true, and when Bellamy brought you around I decided I wasn’t going to be friends with you. Which was kind of an asshole move I know. Plus admit it you can be annoying.” Octavia said, grinning as she sat back. </p><p>“I’m great, admit it.” Murphy joked. </p><p>“Oh by the way jasper said you owe him five bucks for some reason.” </p><p>Murphy rolled his eyes and smiled. </p><p>And they sat there, for three hours until they both decided it was time to leave. </p><p>Octavia got out of the car once they pulled in. She turned around. “Murphy?” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“You’re not all bad.” Octavia said smiling as she walked into her house. </p><p>Bellamy and Clarke were sitting on the couch, neither paying attention to the tv. Bellamy was on his phone and Clarke was spaced out on who knows what. </p><p>“How was it?” Bellamy said, not looking up from his phone. </p><p>“It was fine.” She held back a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>